


Beautiful Snow

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Kissing, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Snow, Spending the holiday season together, They're adorable with each other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Louis and Clementine are in a relationship. They enjoy the holiday season together. Both of them love christmas, after all.~ Louis x Clem (Christmas One-shot) ❆





	Beautiful Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short yet sweet christmas one-shot that I wrote :) I hope that you all enjoy and love reading it ♡

It's winter, very cold out, as snow was everywhere around them.

 

Although, it was warm inside.

 

Clementine and Louis are together, in a relationship. They have been for almost a year now.

 

These two teenagers decided to spend christmas together, at Clementine's house. To enjoy the holiday season with each other.

 

Her father, Lee was out. He is doing some christmas shopping.

 

So, they were alone there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis was playing the piano, the music being that song called 'winter wonderland’.

 

Clementine had a smile. “Louis, that's beautiful. But, come here.”

 

Louis just smiles. “Alright, I'm coming.” he said back to her. He gets up and sat down, next to her.

 

They were both sitting on the couch now. Both of them enjoyed some delicious hot chocolate that Clementine made.

 

“This hot cocoa is so good~” Louis said, still smiling.

 

Clementine smiles at that. “Thanks.” she said to him.

 

Both of them put their empty mugs on the table near them, after they're finished drinking the hot chocolate.

 

“ _In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight. We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland._ ” Clementine looked at him, her voice softly sang that. “ _Later on, we'll conspire. As_ _we dream by the fire._ ” 

 

Louis smiles at her.

 

“You're voice is as beautiful as you are.” he said to Clementine, with another smile.

 

Tho he had a shy smile, being his awkward self. He was nervously thinking inside his mind, if that sounded nice and alright.

 

Clementine just smiled at him, with a slight blush. She hugs Louis, as she wrapped her arms around him, tightly. “Thank you.” she replied to that.

 

'He’s so cute.’ she also silently thought, to herself.

 

They quietly stayed there, holding each other, liking the warmth between them.

 

Clementine looked up, as she noticed that there's a mistletoe over them.

 

She kept her smile. She leaned in and kissed Louis, on the lips.

 

Louis blushed, smiling shyly. He kisses her back now.

 

They kept kissing, for a few seconds. It being slow and sweet. Then, they pull apart from that kiss.

 

After that, they started snuggling and nuzzling now.

 

Louis lays back on that couch, his arm still around Clementine.

 

Clementine snuggled and nuzzled against Louis's chest.

 

Both of them cuddled for awhile, staying like that.

 

They kept cuddling, loving the nice silence.

 

Clementine started falling asleep on Louis.

 

Louis smiled again, as he holds her close.

 

Clementine was asleep now, as her eyes had closed.

 

Louis kisses her head, gently. His stare was affectionate through his eyes.

 

“Merry christmas, Clem.” he whispered to her.

 

Clementine had a smile, in her sleep.

 

Louis stroked and touched her hair, in a gentle and quiet way. His smile was also loving.

 

Eventually, he falls asleep, with her.

 

They both slept peacefully now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lee had walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

 

It was very quiet, silent was there.

 

He almost thought that he was the only one in that house.

 

Until he walks into the living room, the fireplace was lit with flames. It made the room warmer.

 

Lee noticed that Clementine and Louis were sleeping.

 

He smiles at that. 'These two look so peaceful together.’ he thought to himself.

 

Lee puts a blanket over them, then he was walking upstairs, quietly again.

 

He also goes to sleep. 

 


End file.
